


Everything We've Wanted

by bullshitily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Translation, ziam as parents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshitily/pseuds/bullshitily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн и Лиам решили, что пришло время расширить их семью с двоих на троих, и вот как появляется Абигейл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We've Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything We've Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307302) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Мы на самом деле делаем это; не могу поверить что это действительно происходит! — взволнованно сказал Лиам.

Молодожены должны были подписать бумаги на усыновление самого очаровательного трехлетнего малыша, которого они когда-либо видели.

— Я готов, если ты готов, малыш, — сказал Зейн, широко улыбаясь своему мужу.

— Пока я с тобой, я готов на все, — ответил он, наклонившись для поцелуя.

— Так чего же мы ждем? Давай сделаем это! — он встретил его губы быстрым поцелуем. Они по очереди расписались на указанных полях и повернулись лицом друг к другу, чтобы запомнить данный момент. Все ожидания, оформление документов и подготовления были, наконец, окончены. Теперь пришло время быть семьей.

**2** **года спустя.**

— Абигейл Малик-Пейн! — Зейн использовал полное имя, чтобы показать всю его серьезность.

Теперь уже пятилетняя маленькая девочка сидела на полу в окружении красок папы —которые она украла из его художественной мастерской— с кисточкой в руке и картиной на стене. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, как олень, попавший в свет фар, по тону его голоса зная, что она в большой беде.

— Детка, что за крики? — позвал Лиам, входя в комнату, но он получил ответ на вопрос, когда обнаружил твердый пристальный взгляд его супруга, направленный на их маленькую девочку. Лиам вздохнул и подошел к своему любимому, он легко приподнял его лицо за подбородок:

— Я разберусь с этим, love.

Он оставил нежный поцелуй на его лбу и отправил его из комнаты. Лиам посмотрел на свою маленькую девочку и увидел, что ее нижняя губа начала подрагивать. Он взял ее на руки, воркуя, и начал успокаивать, мягко поглаживая ее по волосам.

— Мне жаль, папочка! Я не хочу, чтобы папа злился! — она рыдала, уткнувшись в его плечо. Лиам успокаивающе погладил ее спину:

— Я знаю, love, я знаю, — он отнял ее, чтобы видеть ее лицо, когда они говорили. — Но ты же понимаешь, что то, что ты сделала, очень неправильная вещь, правда?

Абигейл постыдно кивнула; она была очень умной для своего возраста и, как правило, хорошо себя вела.

— Мне правда жаль, папочка! — она тихо шмыгнула носом. Лиам поднял ее подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Ты должна попросить прощения у папы, потому что ты взяла его краски в специальной комнате без разрешения и затем устроила беспорядок на стене.

Абигейл послушно кивнула. Лиам поставил ее на пол, но держал за руку, и они пошли искать Зейна. Конечно он был в соседней комнате и слушал весь разговор. Он любил, как Лиам общался с их дочерью; это заставляло его влюбляться снова и снова.

— Эбби, — Лиам нежно подтолкнул ее локтем, — ты хочешь что-то сказать папе?

Абигейл отпустила руку Лиама и пошла в сторону Зейна, который сидел за кухонным столом. Зейн посадил ее на колени, и она сразу обняла его за шею.

— Мне жаль, папа!

— Оу, милая, все нормально, — заворковал он.

Она отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Папа больше не злой?

Он ярко ей улыбнулся, она была так восхитительна.

— Папа больше не злой, обещаю, и мне жаль, что я накричал на тебя, love.

Она надулась на мгновение.

— Я хотела быть, как папа, но я не буду снова плохой, я обещаю.

Зейн посмотрел на Лиама, который с любовью наблюдал за ними. Улыбка Зейна становилась все шире и шире, когда он сказал:

— Я думаю, пришло время совершить небольшое путешествие в магазин.

-/-/-/-/-

Они, рука об руку, шли в любимый художественный магазин Зейна. Эбби взволнованно подпрыгивала с его стороны, потому что она любила это место так же сильно, как Зейн. Лиам просто любил смотреть, какими счастливыми и радостными они были.

— Папа купит больше красок? — с любопытством спросила Эбби.

— Не сегодня, милая, — ответил Зейн, —сегодня мы приобретем немного для тебя.

Выражение ее лица было абсолютно бесценно, они могли поклясться, что из ее глаз вот-вот выскочат крошечные лампочки.

— Правда, папочка? — спросила она Лиама, потому что что-то подобное было слишком хорошим для правды.

— Да! — ему нравилось видеть ее такой взволнованной. — Ты сможешь выбрать свои собственные краски и бумагу сегодня, так что сможешь быть, как папа.

Она завизжала от восторга, когда они направились к проходу с мини-баночками краски. Конечно, она уже знала, где они находятся. Лиам и Зейн выбирали мольберт детского размера и бумагу, в то время как Эбби выбирала кисти и цвета красок, которые она бы хотела. Они жили ради таких моментов, когда их маленькая семья ходила вместе, как сейчас, потому что улыбка на ее лице показывала, что это того стоит.

 

*****

 Когда они вернулись домой, они удивили ее, поставив ее мольберт и все ее краски в углу мастерской Зейна, ну, и теперь это была их мастерская. Они даже дали ей специальную накидку, чтобы она не пачкала свою одежду.

— Теперь ты можешь быть, как папа! — взволнованно сказал Лиам, установив бумагу на мольберт.

Вы смогли бы увидеть лампочку, загорающуюся над ее головой.

— Могу я покрасить стены, как папа? — озорно спросила она.

— Нет, пока не подрастешь, милая, — ответил Зейн, его сердце наполнилось радостью и гордостью.

Она мило надула губы и захлопала ресничками, как будто просила, чтоб запрет был снят.

— Ой! Кто научил тебя этому? — спросил Лиам, стараясь не попасться на ее уловки.

— Дядя Ни! — она сладко хихикнула.

— Маленький ирландский идиот... — пробормотал Зейн себе под нос, а Лиам загудел в знак согласия. — Тогда давай, милая, покажи нам, что ты можешь! — поощрил ее Зейн.

Она взволнованно повернулась и без промедления начала рисовать. Все они по очереди рисовали маленькие бессмысленные рисунки и прежде, чем они поняли, вся комната была завалена их рисунками. Они закончили разрисовывание лиц друг друга и хихикали от ощущения щетины кистей, что касалась их кожи. Затем они отправились в ванну с Эбби, чтобы, очевидно, смыть с нее краску. Она потратила последнюю энергию во время пенной ванны. Они уложили ее, нежно поцеловали на ночь и тихо спели ей. Они смотрели на нее с любовью, когда она пыталась бороться со сном, но, в конечном итоге, сдалась. 

_Это было тем, что есть, это была их семья, и это все, что они хотели._


End file.
